Christmas
by christmas15286
Summary: the girls trick the boys the boys do the same thing as the girls but gets ended up beated and then they have a wonderful time togeather. There is some girl power in it to just to let you guys know and beast boy is even stupid in here.


**Happy Holidays**

**It was a Christmas morning while the Titans are doing the same old thing. Beast Boy and Cyborg playing video games, Starfire making the pudding of toenails, Raven reading her book on the couch, Robin working out in the gym.**

**So far so quiet, no bad guys on the loose and no stealing anything. Then after Starfire was done making the pudding of toenails, she ran to her room and came back with a Santa hat. Raven looked at the hat and said "Starfire what is the hat for?"**

**Starfire looked at the Santa hat and said "Raven I wish for you to go and get Robin for me please". Raven just got up and went to the gym to go and get Robin. Cyborg went up to Starfire and said "Star are you going to put are names in there." Just when Cyborg said that the door swung open and Raven and Robin came and sat down. Star went up front of the TV and said "I wish to do the one when you get to pick out a name out of the hat."**

**Everyone took glances at each other and then finally everybody said they will do it. Except Raven, the Titans looked at Raven and finally Raven made up her mind and said "I will do it but if I get Beast Boy I am going to put it back." They all nodded till Beast Boy said "That isn't fair." Everybody started to crack up really bad plus Raven.**

**One by one everyone pulled out a name. Beast Boy got Star, Cyborg got Raven, Star got Beast Boy, Raven got Robin, and Robin got Cyborg. After that they went and got some sleep. Monday the 23 they got up and ate breakfast and decided to go to the mall to get the Christmas tree. While they were there they decided to go shopping for Christmas. Beast Boy got Star pink clothing and a set of cook books, Cyborg got Raven some mysterious books and a mug for her tea, Star got Beast Boy video games and a vegetarian cook book, Raven got Robin cheap hair gel and boxer mitts, Robin got Cyborg a pancake maker and new tires for his babe(his car).**

**They finished shopping and all of them headed for the food court. Will of course Cyborg and Beast Boy argued about what they are getting. So they just got a one vegetarian burger and four more regular hamburgers. They finished and went home. Everybody rushed to their rooms to put the stuff away. When they were all done they came to the living room to set up the Christmas tree. Cyborg, Robin, Beast Boy, Star put the ornaments on the Christmas tree while Raven was sitting on the couch reading a book. Once they were done Cyborg asked Raven to put the star on the top of the tree. Raven thought about it then she finally made up her mind and said yes.**

**She got up and went straight to the tree; she floated and put the star on top. Next thing you****no Star screamed out "Isn't this glorious friends!" everybody was looking at her to see why she was screaming. Then Beast Boy said "um…. Star why are you screaming?" Everybody was looking at Star and they had a weird look on their faces.**

**She looked at Beast Boy and said "I was excited why I screamed that loud?" Everybody looked at each other and they all said at the same time "YES!" After that they went to their rooms and wrapped up the presents they got each other. Once they all were all done with their present wrapping they all went at the same time, to the living room to put their presents away. But then something happened, Cyborg, Robin, Beast Boy heard a scream. They wondered what it was so they first rushed to Raven's room and they saw nobody was in there. Next they went to Star's room and the same thing happened, they saw nobody in there. They ran to the living room there was a deep silence, then out of nowhere Raven and Starfire jump up and screamed. The boys fell down screaming out of fright. The girls started to crack up, they fell on the ground crying because it was so hilarious.**

**Once the boys got up they looked really mad for the Raven and Star freighting them. Raven and Star said at the same time "What did we do?" The boys just looked at them, until Robin said "We will have are revenge. You must beware." Star was saying something to Raven like she was making up another plan. When Raven grinned they already knew it was going to be another trick. The boys went into Cyborg's room and decided what to do Beast Boy said "We should do the same trick but instead when they come in Robin tackles both of them to the ground." Cyborg and Robin grinned. Then Robin said "We should do the attack tomorrow night."**

**It was Christmas Eve the day that the boys were going to get revenge. It went off as a usual day Raven reading a book, Robin at the gym, Star making happy pudding; Cyborg was playing video games with Beast Boy. The time had come to do the prank on the girls. The first thing they did was say good night. Then once the girls got to bed, the boys started there prank. But before they could stat Beast Boy said "I have another idea we should put sand paper, when Robin attacks the girls they would be sticking to it."**

**Then they started to put everything they thought of. Robin was standing right next to the living room door to attack, Beast Boy and Cyborg were putting up the sand paper, and then when they were all done they started the prank. Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy started to scream like how Raven and Star did. Raven and Star did the same thing as they did and then went to the living room. Once they both stepped out of the living room door Robin tackled the girls to the ground. Raven and Star tried to get up but they were stuck, they kept trying, the boys started to laugh at them for their failure. But guess what happened, the girls got so angry that they ripped the sand paper off of them.**

**They slowly got up, Raven had black eyes now and Star had green eyes now. Once Beast Boy saw he told the boys to look at them. Once they saw, everything went black. The girls brushed their hands off, and guess what was on the wall. That's right Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin were beaded and stuck on the wall. After they brushed their hands off they went to watch TV.**

**The next morning the boys had stitches on their faces and Beast Boy had a bump on his head. They were tired and weak because they got tackled and beat up. They sat down and ate the breakfast that was on the table. They ate slowly and quietly until Robin said "I think we learned a lesson never to fight with girls when they have powers that are strong enough to kill somebody." **

**Beast Boy added "And never make a demon angry." Cyborg spitted out some juice and said "That is a true fact you mess with demons you wish you hadn't." Raven smiled while she was cleaning up the juice that Cyborg was drinking. The day went well and there weren't enemies out to attack. It went peaceful until Beast Boy went and broke something from Raven. Star, Robin, and Cyborg tried to stop Raven from killing Beast Boy, so Star pulled Raven to Raven's room to calm her down. Robin came to the door to see what was the hold up, but then he heard giggling. He rushed back to the boys and told them what he heard.**

**So they went in front of the door, Robin and Cyborg decided Beast Boy to turn into a fly and hear what they were saying. Beast Boy did what he was told; he couldn't believe what he heard. He flew back and told the guys the girls were talking about what villains they liked best. So Robin and Cyborg went to the door and made funny noises. Raven and Star already knew who it was because, they saw a green fly. So they went to the door quietly and when Raven opened the door Robin and Cyborg fell on the hard ground with a thump. They looked at them and Star said "I can't believe this friend Raven how can they be spying on us?" and Raven said "I don't know Star, but I think it came from Robin about what we were saying." The boys just stared at them like they were about to pee in their pants. They just looked until Beast Boy said in a whisper voice "I think we should run." The two boys looked at each other and said at the same time "YOU THINK!" screaming their heads off.**

**They ran as fast as they can until it as a dead end. The boys looked scared, the girls came they all started to scream until Raven said "I think this should keep it up. Raven put a wall of black aura from one side to the other to keep the boys from going. Beast Boy, Robin, and Cyborg yelled and smashed the wall, but it wouldn't break or anything. Raven said "You guys can stay in there until you say sorry; I will give you about a day if you could survive in there." Beast Boy yelled "We will stay in here for a week or even a month without no food or water!" Robin and Cyborg yelled at the same time "Beast Boy ARE YOU THAT STUPID!" Robin said "we can't survive a week or a month are you crazy." "Guys don't worry I am a shape shifter remember I can handle this." "Oh in for your info beast boy you can't even turn to any animal and even if you do escape we have a camera so we could know." Beast Boy whispered "Oh man."Robin asked "So how long are we going to be stuck here." "oh about two in a half weeks." "Thanks a lot beast boy" robin and Cyborg said**

**Two in a half days past and finally beast boy, Cyborg, and robin were out of the death trap and into the real world. Once the two girls went out the boys looked at each other and thought of the same thing. They all rushed to the T car and drove to pizza and to Tom's restaurant. They almost ate all the food that was in the restaurant. Finally, the boys went back home and to see that the girls weren't there Beast Boy said "Let's go and trash their rooms." and Cyborg said "Sure why not they let us starve like that and they get a trashed room." So beast boy and robin and Cyborg went to starfires room and trashed her room. Next thing you no starfire and raven were there and staring at the boys like they would do the same thing if that was them. **

**The boys just slowly backed up and started to run when they got to the edge of the door. Then days past and Christmas came they had their own little party and that was it.**


End file.
